


陪着你，永远

by tiffamalfoy



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Biphobia, Coming Out, Forced coming out, Homophobia, M/M, Press Conference, mostly focusses on Max but there is Daniel/Max as well, 出柜, 发布会
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 00:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffamalfoy/pseuds/tiffamalfoy
Summary: “你的男友是谁，Max？”太阳报的记者问道，这真是太阳报的一贯风格。他知道该来的总会来，他当然知道，只是希望他们至少会提点关于比赛的问题。或是，一段在网上泄露的视频，一场改变了一切的发布会。





	陪着你，永远

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [With You, Always](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15299061) by [bonotje](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonotje/pseuds/bonotje). 



> 我不太确定要怎么定义这篇文，在尝试用不同的方式重写几次之后，我仍旧不知道自己是否对它100%满意，但我不能再改来改去了。故事不是按照时间顺序来写的，希望它不会让你混乱。一般来讲，斜体字都发生在过去。  
> 本文主要是Max的视角和经历，当然也有一些Daniel/Max的片段：)  
> 总之，希望你能喜欢这个故事。

　　“你的男友是谁，Max？”太阳报的记者问道，这真是太阳报的一贯风格。他知道该来的总会来，他当然知道，只是希望他们至少会提点关于比赛的问题。说实话，他心里有数，知道所有问题都会指向之前那场比赛次日泄露的一段视频。他已经跟媒体隔绝2周了，也知道他们不会再问蒙扎比赛的事了——毕竟他从第一圈开始就被甩到了后头，红牛的车在高速赛道毫无竞争力。更糟的是Daniel还成为了首圈撞车事故的受害者。

　　刚在网上看到那段视频，他就知道问题将接踵而至。纵然镜头不是很清楚，声音被放大处理了才能听到，但从轮廓还是可以清楚的辨认出是自己在朝父亲大吼大叫。

 

_“我有了自己的事业爸，也有了 自己的男友，所以不要再干涉我了！ 别再插足我的比赛，也别再摆布我的生活 了 。没人想在这儿看到你，希望他们干脆把你从团队里踢出去，因为没有哪个年轻人活该遭受你带给我的这一切！”_

　　他应该料到会被人听到，也应该明白不是谁都像少数几个还在房车附近晃悠的工作人员那么客气。有人听到了Max和Jos Verstappen的争论，就抓起手机录了下来，根本没有想到自己将会泄露什么。 

　　Daniel的手掌在采访席下轻轻按上了他的膝盖，把他拉回了现实。媒体还在等他的回答。

　　“唔，现在他，呃，他还不愿意公开自己的取向，所以我会保密。”Max说，机械的吐出和车队经理排练好的答案。他尽量不往左边看，那位传说中的男友正坐在那儿呢。他尊重Daniel不想出柜的决定，于是让事情更棘手了。周一早上视频流出之后，全世界都知道了他最大的秘密。他想了一天，知道自己别无选择。主要是他的错，在一个谁都能听到的地方冲着父亲大声叫嚷，可当时他完全被情绪支配了。

　　媒体们炸开了锅，窃窃私语在屋里蔓延。他们真的只是想要一个名字？主持人指向了下一个问题，室内又安静了下来。

　　“我想请问Max，”下一个记者说道。他幻想这位天空新闻台的记者会关注一下即将到来的比赛，当然也落空了。“Max，我注意到本周你爸没来比赛现场，发生了什么？”

　　多么蠢的问题！这周他当然不会来了，难道他还可能没看过那段视频？他当然看过了。这位记者只是想拨开各种推测，拿到个合理的答案。天他烦死这些了。

　　“上周，父亲获悉了一些……关于我的事，他不能接受，所以就没来，以后也不会来了。”

　　“他无法接受你是个同性恋？”记者接着问道。

 　　“首先，我是双性恋，不是同性恋。虽然这确实是我们分道扬镳的理由。”他叹了口气。这是他第二次这么宣布，但第一次收到的回应却不容乐观。

 

_“爸！我可以解释， 好吗 ?”他说，挣开Daniel搂着腰的手。_

他们一向很小心，每次都会确认门锁了，至少他们以为锁了。显然车手休息室的门已经被破坏了，而他们忙于亲热，根本没发现锁没扣在它该扣的地方。Daniel靠在房间角落的桌子上，紧紧的搂着Max的腰，Max的吻顺着他的脖子，在敏感的肌肤表面向下蔓延。他爸没用烦人的敲门声打断他们，而是直接闯进了房间。

　　Jos的突然出现，让Max腰上的力量加大了。他对面前的景象目瞪口呆，当意识到自己看到了什么，立刻转身摔门而出。

_“爸！”他追出房间，再次大喊，“爸，求你 ！ ”_

_他爸在尽头的拐角处转过身，面色因为怒气涨得通红。“解释什么Max ，有什么好解释的？！你 是想告诉我为何决定抛开事业，投身于某个大型同性实验，跟每个队友都搞一遍？！”他嘲笑道。_

_“这不是实验爸。我了解自己，爸。我是个 双性恋 ，很早之前就意识到 了。而且，我爱Daniel好吗？所以请你能否 ，能否冷静一 下 ？”_

 

　　他爸对此嗤之以鼻，嘲笑他，指责他连只选一种性别喜欢都做不到。 Max清楚，面对真相父亲不会有什么好态度，如果他还有所期待，就不可能把秘密埋藏了那么多年。追溯到2001年，当他们在电视里看到荷兰第一对同志情侣结婚时，父亲露出了嫌恶的表情，那一年他还不到4岁。当时他还不能理解，直到11岁那年，父亲醉醺醺的告诫朋友，别再让他儿子听Mika的歌了，那会把他也变成同性恋的。他是喝得有多醉才能说出那种话，说自己的儿子起码是个真男人，已经能赢比赛了。

　　14岁那年，他开始像在意女孩一样关注男孩，但父亲的酒后箴言始终在他心里徘徊。正是那一年，当他的目光追随着好友的兄弟开卡丁的身影，描摹着对方紧身T恤下的肌肉线条，他意识到必须把这些感觉藏起来，越深越好。

　　尽管为了压抑这种感觉他历经尝试，一切还是付诸东流，几个月后他在一间弥漫着汗味的更衣室里亲吻了另一个男孩。他俩都撞车退赛了，但过量的肾上腺素仍旧在血管里沸腾叫嚣，寻找出口。显然两具15岁的身体认为推搡着把对方就近压在墙上亲吻不失为一种可行之道。他把手指挤进对方的赛车服，混乱的亲吻彼此，两人因为争夺主导权，牙齿磕到了一块儿。

　　场面虽然混乱，却也释放了无处宣泄的精力。直到大楼某处巨大的关门声把他俩拉回现实。和亲吻女孩完全不同，这个吻更有侵略性，始于对方的胡茬蹭在唇畔的感觉，他还挺喜欢的。尽管如此，等下一场比赛到来的时候，他已经把这些感觉压回了心底，彻底把关于那个男孩的一切束之高阁了。

　　数年来，这种感觉时不时出来冒个泡。当一个特别英俊的家伙路过的时候。当他的女友把自己介绍给她哥哥的时候，尴尬的是他忍不住去看他，而不是自己女友，被他的笑话逗乐，而不是自己女友。或者是当他深夜访问某个色情网站，不小心点进同性版块的时候。但大多数情况下，他都过于专注自己的比赛，它们全被锁进了内心的秘密花园。

　　他的职业生涯开始起步。先是获得了F3赛事的冠军，然后吸引了那位Helmut Marko（注：赫尔穆特·马尔科，红牛赛车顾问）的关注。他变得很忙，无暇约会任何人，无论是男孩还是女孩。

　　直到他遇见了Daniel Ricciardo，一位脸上永远挂着笑容的新队友。他代表红牛出征，首战告捷，肾上腺素在血管中激荡。他成为了F1史上最年轻的分站赛冠军，唯一夺冠的荷兰车手，瞬间集万千目光于一身。可他只想要他的注视，只想被Daniel眨着眼紧紧抱入怀中。

　　他竭尽全力，极尽所能压抑自己的情感，起初卓有成效。这种感觉被锁了回去，无法挣脱。当时还很容易。他的人生变化很大，更高的媒体关注度也随着胜利而来，他只是享受着这种跌宕起伏的生活。当时他也不用为红牛做宣传，因为大部分视频都在赛季初录完了——当时Daniil（注：丹尼尔·科维亚特，前红牛车手）还在队里，虽然下赛季他就不在了。

　　直到他们录制“On The Sofa”系列访谈，回顾2016赛季的时候，他又重新开始为了压抑情感苦苦挣扎。和Daniel共处的半小时，让他对他的了解甚于半个赛季以来的一切认知。听对方诉说那些关于比赛，关于自己的想法，他泥足深陷，不可自拔。

　　2017赛季随之而来。他们花了很多时间呆在一起，为社交媒体小组录制短片。和Daniel一起瞎混让他忘了赛季初的糟糕表现。当他们又被要求做什么莫名其妙的事，Daniel就会露出一贯富有感染力的笑容。他好不容易压住的情感又开始出来冒泡，直到最后喷涌如同火山爆发。

　　马来西亚分站赛之后，为了不让自己倒下，他要了一杯含糖饮料。当Daniel把饮料递给他的时候，脸上的担忧又让他变得挣扎，恨不得干脆倒进对方怀里。刚刚赢得的第二个分站冠军和对Daniel的情感拉锯，让他身心俱疲。

 

_“再次恭喜你，mate，”Daniel笑着说，他们正穿过能量站，朝着车手休息室走去。 不知为何 Daniel一路跟着他走进了房间， 而不是 回到自己的属地。_

_“谢谢，” Max 回以疲惫的笑容，赢 了 比赛 的激动 正从体内逐渐流失，持续了 整个周末 的反胃难受又 卷土重来了 ，“ 但也太累了 。”_

_“ 是的， 你还 在 不舒服？”奥地利人皱眉，他 抓住 队友， 想 给他个拥抱——对方看起来像被抽干了力量。_

_“ 嗯 ，我也纳闷刚才 怎么 没吐在头盔里。” Max 试图开个玩笑，但 没成功 ，他 连 声音 都是 有气无力的。_

_“那不打扰了，你好好休息。”Daniel站起身 。Max 一路尾随 他 到了门口。他站在门廊，犹豫不决。目光扫过年轻人的脸， 对方看起来有些失望， 刚赢了比赛不应该是这副模样 ， 于是 他决定做点什么。“过来。”Daniel说。他一把扯过 Max ，紧紧 的 抱住了 他 。_

_“Wha-?” Max 疑惑，但还是放松自己陷入了Daniel的怀抱。对方 圈 着自己的 胳膊 ，贴在汗湿脖子上温暖的皮肤，让他感到很舒服。_

_“你看起来需要 抱抱 。”Daniel解释，随后走到门口左拐， 向 着自己 的 房间走去。_

_Max 迟疑片刻， 疲倦让他难以招架几欲破壳的情感。“Daniel？”他在对方关门前喊出了声。_

_“怎么了？”_

_“还能再来一次吗？”_

_“抱抱？”_

_Max 机械的点头，身体靠上了门框。_

_“ 是的 当然。”_

_他小心翼翼走上前去，让Daniel的胳膊再次圈住自己。又一次 陷入 对方的怀抱 ， 并且 不愿意松开 。泪水夺眶而出，这份感情压抑了太久，他 累了，不想再挣扎了。各类思绪汹涌而至，堵在胃里急速下沉。Daniel拖着他后退两步， 带 上了 身后的房 门，他紧拥着 Max ，缓缓挪 向 墙边 的 简易沙发。_

_他们坐了下来。Daniel 立刻 把 Max 拉到身边，替他擦掉眼泪， 让 他的脑袋靠在 自己 胸口。 他们 就这样相拥而坐，像是过了数小时，也可能只是几分钟。 Max 把脸埋在Daniel胸口，呼吸 着 对方身上混合 了 香槟的汗味 ， 常有的机油味，以及在那之下，仅属于Daniel的味道。_

_放纵自己沉沦于Daniel的怀抱，数分钟之后，他缓缓直起身，尴尬的情绪在胃里翻搅，他终于意识到了自己有多缠人。“抱歉。”他喃喃。_

_“ 嘿， 不用在意。 现在 感觉好 点 了 没 ？”Daniel询问， 他抓着自己的队友，脸上满溢着情感 。_

_Max 点头，无法将目光从对方身上挪开。 在能控制自己之前，他已经 倾身向前，缩短了两人之间最后一点距离， 把 嘴唇 贴 上了Dan的。有短短数秒的空白，Daniel没有回应，但随后，他感到柔软的嘴唇 压 了 回 来。这种感觉转瞬即逝，Daniel突然撤了回去。_

_“哇哦。”_

_“Shit，抱歉。我不知道自己怎么了，” Max 急忙辩解，他试图从Daniel的怀 里 挣脱，但对方没有给他机会，他的肩膀被紧紧抓着，动弹不得。_

_“嘿，别动，没关系。我只是有点惊讶，”Daniel笑着看他，倾身吻了回去。_

 

　　次日醒来，回想起两人的初吻，他不由担心那只是春梦一场。但但在早餐的时候，Daniel给了他一个神秘的微笑——一个独有的，专属于他的微笑——他才确信这一切都是真的。

　　一周后在日本，他感觉身体好多了，才知道自己是得了流感。他想也许是和Daniel之间开始的这段感情，帮助自己挺了过来。再也不用和压抑的情感作斗争了，也不用担心它们会挣脱束缚了。两人一起站上了领奖台，也一同分享了亲吻庆祝胜利。不过直到墨西哥站，这份感情才步入正轨。

 

_Max 回到酒店的时候 Daniel 早就到了 。 澳洲车手的车又坏了 ，他草草结束了采访，气冲冲的回到 酒店 等待心情平复 。他用挂在墙上的迷你电视观看了比赛，看着 Max 赢了 ，甩了Valtteri近20秒的差距。 Max的胜利多少抵消了他对退赛的遗憾。很久过后， 听到有人轻轻敲门，他估计是 Max ， 对方终于也结束了采访。_

_“你不该跟他们出去庆祝吗？”他打开门，确实看到 Max 就站在对面 。_

_“我想和你呆 在 一块 儿 。” Max 耸肩，走进了房间。_

_“你 太棒了知道吗！ ” Daniel 笑着把他拥入怀中，深吻良久。_

_“多谢。” Max 贴着他的嘴唇含糊的说，他 还 不想就这样停下来。_

__

_过后，当他们相拥躺在 Daniel 柔软的床铺上， Max 忍不住开口：“我希望这件事是认真的 ， 你懂的 。我希望我们之间是认真的。”_

_“你 想 要我做你的男朋友？”_

_Max 点头，扯出一个期待的微笑。在他意识到之前， Daniel 就又压了上来，短促的吻着他的双唇，吻遍他的全脸，直到 Max 咯咯的笑出声来。_

_“我当然乐意做你的男朋友。”_

__

　　他的思绪又回到了新闻发布会，问了其他车手几个问题之后，记者们又把矛头指向了他。 他希望能被问及自己对新加坡分站赛的展望，毕竟它的赛道对红牛车队实在是太友好了。

　　“Max，车队对于这段视频以及你的取向作何反应？”

　　他叹了口气，果然还是关于这段视频的。他记起当时经理告诉他，米尔顿凯恩斯（Milton Keynes）的行程被推迟到周二了，因为车队要召开紧急会议。

 

_“ Max ，首先我要对事情发展到这一步表示抱歉。我知道这不好受，眼睁睁的看着自己的秘密随视频在网上火速蔓延。 但 我保证，你的事业 不会受到影响 ，我们看重的是你作为车手的个人能力，只关心你能否继续跑出精彩的比赛，而不是你想要约谁。”  Christian 说，脸上挂着令人安心的笑容。_

_Max 总算松了口气，从昨晚经理打电话来，他就始终 焦虑至今 。他当然期待车队 能这样 回应，红牛车队一贯如此前卫，他 从未 怀疑。但这毕竟是F1，这项运动有 其特定 的 大众 形象 ， 在某些 领域思想老套 ，让人 不禁担心 。 Christian 承诺不会影响事业 —— 这正是他爸反反复复强调的问题所在 —— 对他而言是一种解脱。_

_“我只想确认一件事。” Max 又紧张起来，他们 还 想知道什么。他们 已经知道了 自己有个男友，还不够吗？“ 我们是否有必要知道 你男友的身份？”_

_为什么 他们会有必要知道他 的身份？   对于车队来说，他的男友是谁应该没有差别，除非他们已经有了模糊的臆测。除非他们已经猜到了那是 Daniel ， 必须 找出对策，解决队内车手谈恋爱的问题。怎么会这样？ 他俩一贯很小心，但 随后 车手休息室的 门 锁就被撬了 。 许是之前就 有人 看到 了 什么 ， 许 是 墨西哥站之后，他们 发现 了两人相处模式的微妙差别。毕竟他们是一支紧密结合的团队，赛季内混在一起的时间甚于家人。_

_他应该告诉车队吗？ 可 他不想替 Daniel 出柜。昨晚他的男友 还 打电话过来，非常为他担忧。长谈过后，他吐露并不愿意 Max 将自己的身份公之于众，还没到时候。他说自己需要时间，再多一点时间。_

_“我觉得现在还不合适，他不愿意 让人知道 。但我想你们已经猜到他 可能 是谁了， 所以 稍后我会再问问他 的意见 ，如果只是告诉你们行不行。”他认为这是最好的解决之道。他会向 Daniel 转达车队的回应，保证他不用担心自己的前途 ， 询问他是否愿意向车队坦白 ， 告诉他这会有利于车队帮 忙保护两人 的关系。_

_“Okay，感谢你的配合 Max 。目前我们不打算就此发表任何声明，后续将由你的经理 全权 处理。车队会在你们决定之后，再发表一篇支持声明。”   Christian总结陈词。_

__

　　“车队方面没有问题。他们也不希望事情发展成这样，我亦然。但最终对他们而言，最重要的还是我能赢比赛，拿积分，而我也不打算与此背道而驰。”

　　“时间紧迫，最后一个问题。好那位穿粉色衬衫的女士，请说出你的名字和所属出版社。”

　　“我是Attitude杂志（注：Attitude是英国最畅销的同志杂志，没有之一）的Sylvia Clark。”听到杂志的名称之后，Max试着不要表现出尴尬，他知道这家杂志，视频流出之后，在各家出版物中见过它。他料到事情一出肯定会有不同出版物新的记者涌入，争相发表言论，只是觉得他们不如直接向车队申请采访更为妥当。

　　“你好Max，我很好奇，被迫以这样的方式出柜，你的感受如何？你认为自己会在职业生涯期间以自己的方式公开取向，还是会选择永远保守秘密？”

　　“好吧，呃，这显然不是计划内的出柜方式，但木已成舟。我改变不了既成事实，现在只能说可以做回自己还是挺开心的，周围的人也很支持我。至于另一个问题，我认为最终还是会以自己的方式公开吧。把这个秘密藏了近一年不容易，在剩下的职业生涯里，我想我不愿意再藏着这部分自我了。但我可能会等一等，直到和男友都觉得可以了再说，也许是下周，也许是明年。”

　　当他提到已经把秘密藏了近一年之后，室内引起了一阵骚动。他给出答案的时候，没想到会惊起这么大的波澜，但显然它是个重磅消息。同样，他本打算和男友一同出柜这件事亦然，那个人的身份将成为一件大事。他们窃窃私语，没有考虑过事实上无论他是谁，对于当事人而言出柜本身就是一件大事。

　　发布会终于落下帷幕，回答完了热门话题，他总算可以专注于即将到来的周末赛事。

 

　　他又站回了领奖台，稳操胜券的职业生涯第五冠，让人忍不住咧嘴而笑。Daniel走下第二高的台阶，两人紧紧的抱在了一起。他能感到对方一贯柔软的双唇轻触自己的颈窝。但他们被打断了，Sebastian正把香槟喷在他们脸上。酒液溅得到处都是，皮肤也变得黏糊糊的，两个人都有些狼狈。

　　“真希望刚才能吻你。”Daniel叹了口气，把自己扔进能量站的沙发里。现在全队都知道了——Max说服了他至少信任自己人——他们对于他俩抱在一起早就习以为常了，眼都不会眨一下。

　　“你可以啊。”Max耸肩，在Daniel脸上亲了一口。

　　“我不想把大家的注意力从你的胜利上夺走，经历了这么多事，他们更应该关注你的比赛。何况我还没确定是否准备好了要公开，”他叹了口气。Max明白，被迫出柜也不是他想要的方式。事情应该顺其自然，在领奖台上接吻不是个好主意。

　　“我们会找到办法的。”

 

　　直到赛季结束进入冬休，他们终于公开了恋爱关系。没有爆炸新闻，没有在全世界的注目下在领奖台上亲吻，也没有发表什么重要声明。都没有，最终它只是一条发在了Max的Ins上的帖子，随后又被Daniel转发了。

　　照片上，Max正躺在海滩上晒太阳，枕着某人的膝盖，闭着眼，脸上挂着平和的笑容。阳光轻抚他的皮肤，落在周围白色的沙地上。照片拍得很隐晦，但被枕着的那人，腿上的纹身清晰可辨。

　　帖子的标题很简单：“天堂……”

　　Daniel的转发也很简单：“陪着你，永远……”

 

　　（完）

**Author's Note:**

> 译者后记：  
> 非常喜欢这位太太的文，感谢太太的授权，尤其感谢我的好基友lhoyd，没有她的鼓励和帮助我无法完成这篇翻译。  
> 刚读这篇文的时候，最喜欢的是Max告白的那一段，也是它驱动了我去要了授权。  
> 可当卡呆转会的消息出来，时过境迁，在翻译这篇文至末尾的时候，结局竟让我泪流满面。  
> 希望在未来的日子里，即使效力于不同的车队，他们依旧可以在赛道上，在生活中，相互竞争，互相尊重，彼此鼓励，永远在对方身边。  
> 同样，期待点赞和评论>.<  
> 我的lof：http://www.lofter.com/blog/500days1word


End file.
